Early Mornings
by colonelduckie
Summary: A typical day for Splinter is four-year-old sons


**A/N: my end of an fan fic trade on dA for imatmntgal**

* * *

With four four-year-old turtle sons Splinter found his days were very busy this particular day started at six o'clock in the morning to his eldest son Leonardo knocking at his shoji screen door.

"Sensei," his blue clad son called, "Mikey peed the bed again."

Splinter drew in a deep breath, "Come Leonardo let us to your room," Splinter picked up his eldest son and carried him off.

"Mikey! That is so gross!" came the loud voice of his second eldest son Raphael. He was about ready to strike his youngest brother with a pillow.

"Raphael! Do not strike your brother," Splinter placed Leo on the ground.

"But he peed the bed _again_!" Raph shouted.

"Raphie stop yelling," it was this third son Donatello, who now spoke. He was sitting in the corner of the room holding a pillow close to his plastron, "you know Mikey has a hard time holding bladder."

"Well he should wake up and go potty!" Raph snapped.

"C-can't h-help it!" Mikey cried from under his blanket.

Splinter walked over to his four-year-old son and pulled the blanket off his head, "it is okay Michelangelo, it was only an accident. Let's get you cleaned up, little one. Donatello why don't you come with me you can take your morning bath with Michelangelo."

Donnie stood up and walked across the room, "hai sensei," he said quietly. Joining his father and brother.

"Leonardo and Raphael, you will watch television until it is time for you baths. No arguments." He looked specifically at Raphael at the last part.

"Hai sensei," they said together.

Mikey and Donnie followed their father to the bathroom. Splinter filled the tub with tepid water and some bubble solution, he know how much his sons enjoyed, especially Michelangelo loved bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Mikey yelled out reaching up and holding the edge of the tub, he pulled him onto is tiptoes and peered over the edge, he was now giggling. Mikey tried to reach for the bubbles.

Splinter smiled, "you ready my sons?" Splinter said lifting up the giggling Michelangelo.

"Look at my toes sensei!" Mikey smiled wiggling them.

"They are very nice toes Michelangelo," Splinter smiled as he placed Mikey in the tub. Splinter turned to Donnie and picked him up as well.

"Donnie I wanna see you toes too!" Mikey called out.

Donnie looked at his brother confused, but he wiggled his toes anyway, Mikey only giggled harder. Splinter place Donnie in the tub as well. Mikey gently splashed water at his brother, only to get water back in his face.

"That is enough splashing," Splinter said rubbing them down with wash cloth.

"Tickles," Mikey giggled as Splinter whipped the cloth under Mikey's chin.

During the entire bath all Michelangelo and Donatello did was giggle.

"Okay you two time to get out," Splinter said lifting them out one at a time. Splinter dried them off. He lead the two out to the living room, "Leonardo, Raphael now it is time for you bath."

"NO!" Raph screamed, but before he could run off Splinter caught him.

"Raphie be good!" Leo said waiting patiently for Splinter to calm down Raph.

"Let's go," Splinter smiling, while holding the kicking Raphael.

"Baths are fun Raphie!" Mikey called out twisting around.

"Then take it for me!" Raph shouted.

"Raphael, it is just water," Splinter said gently.

Once they arrived in the bathroom Splinter placed Raph in the tub, followed by Leo. Once Raph got into the tub he was always fine. It was getting him in was the battle. This bath was less splashy and not full of giggles like the first one.

Splinter finished bathing his sons and brought them to the living room. When Splinter came back Donnie was reading Mikey a book.

Splinter had all four turtle sons sit in the living room while be cleaned up after Mikey's accident. He stripped the bed down and brought it the tub to wash them. Splinter washed the sheets and hung them up to dry.

It was nearly seven o'clock, Splinter left his sons in the living room to make breakfast.

"Me wanna help!" Mikey yelled running after Splinter. He bent down and picked Mikey up and placed him on the counter and handed him a spoon and instructed him to mix the contents of the bowl. Mikey twirled spoon as fast as he could causing the contents to splash everywhere.

"No, no, no, Michelangelo!" Splinter called out as algae hit him in the face.

"Do I get another bath!?" Mikey shouted, excited. Splinter was about to say something.

"After we eat or I eat Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"There will be no eating your brother," Splinter said wiping the algae off his son before picking him up and placing him the floor.

Leaving the mess to clean after breakfast Splinter called his sons to the table.

Donatello pushed his food around his plate, only taking a few bits. Leonardo sat straight back eating his food calmly. Michelangelo was talking so fast about something Splinter could not understand, leaving his food untouched. Raphael was eating his food, but was getting tired of Mikey talking and began to throw food at Mikey.

A piece of food landed in Mikey's eyes causing to start crying.

"Raphael, we do not throw food, especially at your brothers," Splinter said sternly. Splinter began to wipe the algae from Mikey's eyes, "there, all better my sweet," he said smiling softly, "now continue eating," Splinter said. Mikey quickly ate the rest of his food before he ran off after his brothers.

Splinter began to clean the kitchen after the Michelangelo's attempts to help make breakfast.

For the second time the day he heard Raphael shout, "Mikey! That is so gross!"

Splinter knew this only meant one of two things, he peed himself, or he vomited. When, Splinter came his three oldest sons for a semi-circle around Mikey who was kneeling in front of a pool of vomit.

"Michelangelo that is why you do not run on a full stomach," Splinter said, scooping Mikey in his arms.

Mikey started to wiggle, "can I go back and play?" he groaned.

Splinter smiled, "yes you may," he said releasing is son from his grasp, "just no running."

"Hai sensei!" Mikey said with a smile as he ran off.

After cleaning Michelangelo's third mess of the day Splinter glanced at the clock, it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. Needing at least half a moment's rest be traning his young sons in the art of ninjutsu he sat down on the couch.

At eight o'clock all is sons were already in the dojo, Donatello was trying to explain to Michelangelo why the clock read eight o'clock and twelve forty.

"It's so complicated!" the young orange clad turtle complained.

At their young age he kept their traning simple. Today they were working on round house kicks.

"Get into your guard position," Splinter said as his sons stood their ground, "good," he said and each son did what they were told, "now raise your arms, be ready to pounce and block," Splinter nodded, "now place your foot forward on an angle, facing to the left," Splinter smiled once again, "very good my sons. Now watch me," Splinter's waist spun in a quick motion towards and invisible opponent, kicking his leg in a circular motion. Then he extended his right arm in front of his face and swung his left arm. When he landed he was back in his original stance. The entire time he explained what he was doing.

Splinter watched as his sons attempted the kicks. Leonardo landed in near perfection, Raphael as well. Donatello managed a sloppy one, but he managed it. Michelangelo's form was perfect, until he missed stepped on the landing and fell.

"You all did a good job," Splinter said.

"But Mikey fell!" Raph said, as Leo helped Mikey to his feet.

"Yes, he did, but his form was good until he landed. You my son over twisted, unlike Michelangelo," Splinter said. While Raph crossed his arms and pouted. Splinter singled for his sons to complete the task again.

At nine o'clock, Splinter called practice to an end. Each of his sons went off to do their own tasks. Leonardo went to watch his favorite show on TV _Space Heroes_. Raphael went to feed his pet turtle Spike. Michelangelo was sitting playing on the living room floor playing with a toy car. Donatello looked to Splinter, "sensei, did you find any new books?"

"I have this book of short stores I found, it was water logged but it should be dried by now, let me go get it for you." Splinter said

"Yay!" Donatello jumped up and down. Splinter brought back the book. "Can you read a story with me?" Donnie asked, his brown eyes grew large.

"Yes my son," Splinter said picking up his book loving son. Donnie smiled and held the book close to his plastron.

"Can I listen too!" Mikey shouted coming out of know where.

"Yes Michelangelo you may," He said reaching down his hand to hold onto Mikey. Splinter sat down on the couch and brought both sons onto his lap.

"Can we listen too?" Leo asked, with Raph standing behind him.

"Come join us," Splinter said. Leo climbed up next to Mikey, while Raph climbed up next to Donnie.

"What story is it?" Raph asked.

"Hansel and Gretel," Donnie said, then he began to read, "_Hard by a great forest dw-el-t"_ Donnie sounded out the unfamiliar word,_ "a poor wood-cutter with his wife and his two children. The boy was called Hansel and the girl Gretel. He had little to bite and to break, and once, when great de-ar-th fell on the land, he could no longer produce even daily bread,"_

"Sensei what is de-ar-th?" Leo asked sounding the word out like Donnie did.

"It means lack of something, they did not have it." Splinter said. Leo nodded in understanding

It was Splinter who continued to read.

"_My tale is done,there runs a mouse, whosever catches it, may make himself a big fur cap out of it."_ Splinter finished. When he looked down all four sons were fast asleep. Splinter took this moment to close his own eyes.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? if you liked it please review!**


End file.
